1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a gaming machine and gaming method thereof that uses reels.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, gaming machines which use video reels are well known. In the conventional gaming machines, when a predetermined condition is met, a free game is executed and a gaming session is developed with a beneficial condition for a player.
Also, some conventional gaming machines have a primary game and a secondary game. If a predetermined condition is met, the secondary game which is beneficial for the player is executed. Also, reels to be used are different in the primary game and the secondary game.
In the conventional gaming machines, the beneficial reel for the player is used in the free game. However, a particular process is not executed even though wild symbols fill on some reel, and next game is stared. Also, in the conventional gaming machines, alignment of the wild symbols on the reel is not considered.
Also, in the conventional gaming machine, since there is little possibility that only the wild symbols are displayed all of the reels on display, the player's interest for the free game may be decreased.